


1081 words are enough for this story

by deliberatemistake



Series: Sungjong And Stars [1]
Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Kdrama actors, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberatemistake/pseuds/deliberatemistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjae realises there is more to basketball than the game itself (inspired by Idol Athletics Championship 2015).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1081 words are enough for this story

Sungjae has seen all sorts of pretty boys; when you're in the idol business you can't really avoid them. He himself is considered one, at least by some. So yes, when it comes to pretty boys, Sungjae has met them all. But he has never seen anyone quite like Lee Sungjong.

  
It's hard to tell why Sungjong is different, but Sungjae knows he is. Honestly, he didn’t know exactly who or what Sungjong really is until today, when he met him. Put on the same team, wearing the same color as Sungjong – it’s all strange for him. At first glance, he knew that there’s something about Sungjong that he hasn’t experienced before. When it is his turn on the bench, he plops down beside Sungjong, who hasn’t really played yet. The moment he sits down beside him, he knows he’s different.

  
It's easy to tell when his calm and quiet heart suddenly jumpstarts and thumps loudly, noisily, against his ribs. And no, it's not from the adrenaline of the game. It's the sheer proximity to Lee Sungjong. Their feet are close enough to touch. And speaking of feet, he's having a hard time looking away from Sungjong’s thighs and legs. Did he have to wear shorts? Then he remembers everyone wears shorts in basketball; he's wearing a pair himself. But everyone doesn't have the same gift as Sungjong.

  
It's too difficult not to stare and it's too difficult to pass off the stating as something innocent. This is a real dilemma.

  
He can't concentrate on anything else because his stupid heartbeats are too loud in his hears, so much so that he can’t hear anything – the fans’ cheering, the players’ screaming, booing of the opponent team. His heart beats loud and fast to the point it’s painful but he doesn’t want it to stop. No, he’s not a masochist, but the pain is a blessing when it’s inflicted by Sungjong. He hates being like this though – it’s like high school all over again and he is wearing the best poker face he can muster in this state of mind. Hopefully, the fans will not notice that his legs are shaking like crazy.

  
Sungjong, the Sungjong - he asserts in his mind, leans towards him and says something but of course he doesn't hear the sacred words over his uselessly loud heartbeats. So he just gives him the biggest smile he can; there is a slight chance Sungjong will be disarmed by his ‘heart-stopping, knee-weakening, absolutely charming’ smile – his fans’ words, not his.

The Sungjong simply frowns.

  
“You’re happy about the fact that we’re loosing?” Sungjong’s expression is condemning and it’s like a punch to his gut.

  
Stupid - he scolds himself adjusting his facial expression. But truthfully, at this point he's stopped caring about everything, let alone the game.

  
“Maybe you should go play, you're tall,” Sungjong suggests, giving him a one-over.

  
He feels shy – the Sungjong is checking me out. But he doesn’t like his suggestion so he shakes his head vehemently, knowing full well Sungjong’s the sunbae and the hyung. No way he's going out in the field though when he can just sit here beside his fairy tale-like crush, breathe in the same air as him. Because at this point, it’s pretty obvious that he has a crush on his sunbae and also maybe a bit more than a crush.

  
Sungjong doesn't look too impressed at his refusal; he has his arms crossed over his chest and a scary gleam in his eyes. Maybe he doesn’t like losing. Of course he wouldn’t, he’s never lost his heart, like Sungjae just did. To Sungjong. He said it there – he’s lost his heart to his sunbae and hyung.

  
He fakes a wince, trying to justify his inability to play. He’s wondering if he should clutch his toe and put on a whole show when Sungjong’s face softens and he offers him the water bottle he's holding.

  
Sungjae’s bottle is right there beside him but of course he accepts the one Sungjong is offering, because how can he not? Trying to ignore the fact that Myungsoo has also drunk from the same bottle, he gulps down the water, pretending that he’s having an indirect kiss with Sungjong. The more he thinks about it, he can’t help but giggle to himself. However, his giggling is obnoxiously loud and Sungjong looks at him in sharp reprimand because his stupid sniggering has coincided with the scoring of 3 points for the opponent team. Talk about bad timing.

  
The happy time comes to an end – the game finishes but at least they have won. Sungjong looks happy and as he smiles, waving to his team, Sungjae feels faint. It’s not fair, he thinks, to have someone as perfect as Sungjong to exist. Not only does he exist, he also sits on the bench during basketball games and makes unaware young men weak to the knees. He sighs because he knows he will use the rest of his free time googling Sungjong, watching his pictures and videos, and stalking his twitter. He has a sad, sad life … unless …

  
Sungjong is walking away with Myungsoo towards where the rest of the INFINITE members are. The pain is real to watch them walking so close to each other. That should be me – he repeats in his head again and again.

  
Suddenly, struck by a sudden inspiration, he springs towards the duo, calling Sungjong’s name.

  
Sungjong looks surprised as he tries to collect his thoughts, praying he won’t mess it up.

  
“Erm, sunbae-nim, can I – can I have your number?”

  
“His what?” Myungsoo asks before Sungjong can respond.

“Phone number.” He has eyes for Sungjong only.

  
For a moment, Sungjong just stares at him and he feels like he has failed – he won’t give him his number. He’s almost ready to sulk off, wondering what can cure the sinking feeling in his stomach. Then, miraculously, his sunbae says, “Sure.” And that too with his fatal smile.

  
The excitement is real and he almost drops his cell phone, trying to save his number. He doesn’t forget to make sure that Sungjong saves his number as well. The elder looks a bit surprised by his enthusiasm but he just politely smiles and nods. For some reason, the ominous vibe from Myungsoo keeps on getting stronger but Sungjae’s too happy to care.

  
“Thank you,” he bows. “See you later.”

  
Before Myungsoo can burn him with his glare, he skips off, glancing back to take one last look at the Sungjong.

  
He feels accomplished. Turns out it doesn’t take long to fall in love. And it doesn’t have to be anywhere special either – a basketball court is fine. It just takes a special person.  
With Valentine ’s Day approaching, his head is heavy with plans. He’s maybe dreaming too big here or expecting too much. And maybe even, he’s not thinking straight. But that’s what love does to you and irrespective of whether his plans work out or not, he will enjoy this feeling of being in love with Lee Sungjong.


End file.
